


Sunlight, Star Bright

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: As a welcome gift for your support of all my oddball ideas.    Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Sunlight, Star Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts).



> As a welcome gift for your support of all my oddball ideas. Enjoy! :=)

******

Alex disliked sunny days. That wasn't to say that she outright 'hated' them or something like that, but she definitely 'strongly disliked' them. Maybe it had something to do with the fact she just wasn't a morning person, maybe it was something ingrained in the DNA of all Humans born after the invention of the electric lightbulb, but whatever it was, the sight of sunlight streaming through the window with the accompanying sounds of birdsong made her scowl and burrow deeper beneath the covers to hide like some kind of giant groundhog who just saw its shadow.

Or was it 'didn't' see their shadow? She could never keep those straight.

Burrowing as previously described, she was brought up short as she collided with something decidedly solid and _not_ her mattress. Lifting the covers off her head, she had to smirk at the sight of Astra sprawled across the other side of the bed, one arm thrown up over her head, the other across her chest, her long dark curls fanning out beneath her in a shimming curtain, the sunlight making that lone streak of white stand out.

Fully emerging from her attempted burrow, Alex softly--slowly--reached out, curling a few stray locks of dark hair around her fingers. Astra's hair was surprisingly course despite its soft appearance, much like its owner Alex noted.

Shifting at the gentle tug on her hair, Astra's brow furrowed, sleepily blinking awake, turning to face Alex, her gaze going to Alex's hand.

"You have a thing for my hair, don't you?" she noted.

"So do you," Alex countered "and good morning to you too"

"Good morning," Astra replied. Reaching out, she stroked her own fingers through Alex's short-cropped hair "your hair _is_ very nice" she noted.

"Ditto" Alex grinned.

They both grinned at each other, Alex breaking out into a fit of giggles. Grinning at her giggles, Astra shifted, reaching out with both hands to pull Alex close, tucking her head under her chin, her hair coming to fan across Alex's shoulders.

"Hmm, perfect" Astra murmured.

"Yeah" Alex agreed softly.

"So, do you still hate sunny days?" Astra wondered.

"I'm getting better" Alex nodded.

"Good"

"Good"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
